


We're Going to Have a Whole Farm

by chelztoddbrooke



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Goat Farm, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, another goat farm fic. This is just a little fluffy story about Nagron, their family, and how their goat farm came to be in a modern setting. No real plot, just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Going to Have a Whole Farm

**Author's Note:**

> After meeting Dan Feuerriegel last weekend and hearing his complete acceptance of the Nagron goat farm, I decided it was my turn to try my hand at a goat farm story. This is my first story in this fandom and my first story on this site. I have just over a hundred stories on Fanfiction.net, but I am branching out. Hopefully I did the goat farm justice.

Agron lifted his head, listening for the noise that woke him. It was only a moment before it crackled over the baby monitor again. It was a soft coo followed quickly by a delighted giggle. Agron breathed a light laugh, wondering what elicited the laughter from the little girl. He gingerly rolled over and placed a kiss on Nasir’s cheek before easing out of the bed. The cooing and laughter had increase by the time he reached the little girl’s bedroom. He found her standing in her crib, clutching the railing and bouncing happily. He stood at the door and watched her for a moment. At eighteen months old, she was a carbon copy of Nasir. Agron was glad they decided to make Nasir her biological father. He loved seeing his husband’s face reflected on the child’s.

“Imani…” he greeted at a whisper. She shrieked as he entered the room.

“Shhh, you’re going to wake Daddy Nas,” he chuckled, reaching over and clicking off the baby monitor.

“Daz,” she grinned. Agron approached the crib and pulled the little girl into his arms. He carried her to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Once in the kitchen, he poured his daughter a cup of juice and started a pot of coffee.

“What should we make for breakfast?” he asked, rifling through the cabinets. He shifted Imani to his other hip as he peered into the refrigerator. “Waffles, maybe? Is your brother in a waffles phase?” he asked the child, but it was really more for him. He tried to remember what Elias was eating this week. “Maybe it’s pop tarts?” It was something that required the use of a toaster.

“Dad?” As if on cue, the young boy appeared behind him.

“Hey bud, what do you want for breakfast?” Agron wondered. The boy shook his head a rubbed his eyes.

“I want to see the goats,” Elias stated.

“Ok, well let’s eat breakfast first,” Agron insisted. He should have known his son would be anxious to check on the goats they brought home the previous day.  
“But daaad,” Elias whined.

“But Eeeee,” Agron mocked. Imani giggled furiously in her father’s arms.

“Eeee!” she mimicked.

“Shhh,” Agron laughed, kissing the girl’s hair. He knew the toddler’s innocent repetition had a tendency to aggravate her bother, especially when he wasn’t quite awake.

“Dad, can we please go see the goats and then I promise to eat all of my breakfast,” the boy tried to bargain.

“Elias,” Agron replied, pointedly.

“I’ll be quick Dad, please,” Elias tried one more time.

“Just go, you’re going to spend more time arguing with him than you would if you would just take him to see the goats,” Nasir spoke from the doorway. “Come here, Mani,” he added, reaching for his daughter. The little girl stuck her chubby hands out, trying to bridge the gap. Agron stepped closer so Nasir could take the child.

“Ok E, get your shoes on, let’s go,” Agron ushered his son towards the door.

Nasir turned towards the window to watch his son and husband make their way across the yard. Elias walked with the same purposeful stature as Agron. Where as Imani was biologically linked to Nasir, Elias belonged to Agron. He’d been enjoying the growing similarities between father and son for six years and he was glad Agron now had the chances to see the similarities between him and Imani. A sippy cup knocking against his cheek brought him back to the present.

“What, baby?” he asked the little girl in his arms.

“Goas! Goas!” she chanted pointing out the window.

“You want to go see the goats with Daddy Aggie?” he assumed. That was another thing he and the child shared. They both constantly wanted to be around Agron.

“Daggie,” the girl replied, nodded furiously. Nasir smiled and kissed her head. Nasir knew someday the child would grow out of calling them Daz and Daggie, but until then, he planned to enjoy it.

“Let me get him a cup of coffee, then we can go,” he told her. He quickly pulled together two mugs of coffee. He hiked the little girl up on his hip, grabbed the two mug handles with practiced ease and pushed out the back door. He saw Agron sitting on the large rock in the middle of the goat pin while Elias fed one of the goats.

Agron glanced over his shoulder as he heard Nasir approach, talking to their little girl. He smiled and reached for the mugs in his husband’s hand. Nasir thanked him, took a seat on the rock and shifted Imani into his lap. The second goat wandered over, inspecting the new guests. Imani reached out hand to pet the animal’s head. Keeping one hand around the girl’s waist, he used the other to take his coffee back from Agron.

“Thank you,” Agron said, gesturing with his own cup and leaning to give Nasir a quick kiss. “Good morning,” he smiled. Nasir smiled in return and rested his head against his husband’s shoulder. They sat there listening to their daughter giggle as the goat’s bristly fur tickled her tiny hands and watching their son strut around the pen with the other goat hot on his heels.

“I told you the goats were a good idea,” Nasir pointed out. Agron nodded and looked around the yard. The dog was sniffing curiously around the new pin, the cat was stalking something in the tall grass at the edge of the property and the chickens were pecking at the feed in their coop.

“If we continue to buy them every animal they want, we’re going to have a whole farm,” Agron observed.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Nasir chuckled. Agron laughed and shook his head. If Nasir wanted a farm, they would have a farm. He’s never been very good at telling the little man no. However, the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. Teaching Elias and Imani the responsibility of taking care of the animals and the inevitable look of happiness on Nasir’s face as they picked out yet another animal to add to their brood.

“Whatever you want,” he replied, finally, taking a sip of his coffee and leaning his head against his husband’s.


End file.
